Alpha 2-Macroglobulin was isolated from the plasma of normal individuals and patients with cystic fibrosis. An analysis of the carbohydrate structures on these homogenous preparations is ongoing. The preliminary results indicate that the Alpha 2-macroglobulin from normal and cystic fibrosis patients have similar sugar compositions, but that the oligosaccharide chains may have different sequences or linkages.